Nozomi Kujō (Darknesslover5000)/Ōko Yushima
Ōko Yushima (由嶌欧許, Yushima Ōko) was a Shinigami of the 12th Division and worked in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He was the developer of Mod Souls. Appearance Yushima bears a great resemblance to Kageroza Inaba (though it has also been said he resembles Nozomi Kujō more), having long green hair and brown eyes but a more narrow jawline and less-define cheekbones. During his time with the Tenth Division, he wore the standard Shinigami shihakushō. After he was transferred to the Twelfth Division, however, he donned a long yellow robe that buttoned up in the front and protruded upwards from his neck, covering the entirety of the back of his head, in the same fashion as Kageroza Inaba's attire. After being resurected by the fusion of Inaba and Nozomi, he wears a standard Shinigami attire with a yellow under shirt, light blue gloves, and a light purple belt loosely around his waist to hold his Zanpakutō. Personality Yushima comes across as shy around others. Despite this shyness, Yushima cared little about being with others, believing that relying on others will only have them get in the way. He wanted greatly to prove himself to others. When he became a researcher, he took great pride in his work, becoming deeply enraged when the Central 46 canceled Project Spearhead, screaming at them while demanding a reason for why they shut down the project and doing everything he could to preserve that research. As the resurrection of of his name-sake, Yushima has the same strong belief self-reliance. He looks down at the concepts of friendship and teamwork, believing it to be a crutch for the weak. Also like his Shinigami counterpart, values power and glory above all else. He takes great pride in his new-found power, constantly gloating at what he is capable of and is not above posturing. From the preserved memories and emotions of his past life, Yushima appears to have an inferiority-complex, absolutely hating to be looked down at and refusing to accept defeat in any manner. When his own views are challenged, he will become very violent and lash out at his enemy. After Nozomi's ressurection by Kaito Kurui, Nozomi was able to transform into Yushima for periods of time due to the implanting of Inaba Kagerza's "data" into her soul. While she is transformed, Yushima's personality is much more similar to Nozomi's than Yushima or Kageroza's, but Yushima is more prone to fits of anger. Powers & Abilities Master Scientist and Inventor: While as a Shinigami he was inept in combat, he was noted for being very intelligent, ultimately getting him transferred to the 12th Division's Research and Development Institute. There he was responsible for creating the Mod Souls. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: After becoming a Mod Soul, Yushima displayed considerable sword skill, able to quickly overwhelm his opponents even when outnumbered. Immense Spiritual Power: After becoming a Mod Soul, as a combination of Nozomi and Inaba, Yushima displays considerable reiatsu, able to be felt from various Shinigami from a large distance. Kidō Master: After becoming a Mod Soul, Yushima showed skill in Kidō, able to perform high-level spells quickly and effortlessly, even up to level 99. Shunpo Expert: After becoming a Mod Soul, Yushima obtains considerable speed in battle, able to dodge several attacks from multiple opponents unscathed. Enhanced Strength: As a Shinigami, he was physically weak. After becoming a Mod Soul, his physical strength was dramatically increased, able to repel a Shikai blast with a single bare-hand. Zanpakutō Sumitsukigasa (墨月牙鎖, Fanged-Chain, Moon Ink): takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. As a Shinigami, Yushima wore it on his sash. As Mod Soul, it is attached to a loose belt. *'Shikai:' When released, the katana turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it.1 With the combined powers of Kageroza and Nozomi fused, Yushima's Zanpakutō becomes an amalgamation of both their swords, having Raiku's form but with more blade protrusions on the back end of both blade tips similar to Arazomeshigure. :Shikai Special Ability: Duplicating an adversary's attack and reproducing it is the power of "Raiku", absorbing an adversary's spiritual pressure and turning it into one's own is Nozomi's "Arazomeshigure". Sumitsukigasa possesses the power of both. "Raiku" consumes a great deal of Yushima's spiritual pressure and entails a risk when reproducing an adversary's attack, but with the power of "Arazomeshigure", He is now able to absorb the attack and continue to counterattack indefinitely. *'Spatial Displacement': his Zanpakutō takes slices of space and recreates them. While it appears that he is manipulating time that is not what he does at all. He uses his Zanpakutō to recreate a space that didn't exist before and shifts his location in space in that instance. :By using the release command Seethe (沸き上がる, 'Wakiagaru' ''). Sumitsukigasa glows yellow and transforms further gaining a large hoop with multiple bladed protrusions along the outside of it. The hoop is set into the middle of the of the voulge bar where the weapon is commonly held and twirled *'Attack Duplication/Reiatsu Absorption': By spinning Sumitsukigasa right the central hoop glows pink allowing Yushima to absorb any attack that his Zanpakutō comes into contact with. When he spins Sumitsukigasa left the central hoop glows pink and fires the absorbed attack back. This is the true power of his Zanpakutō. *'Hajō Kūri''' (覇錠空蔾, Tyrant Lock Void Bramble): By striking Sumitsukigasa into the ground, an elegant fortress wall of purple reishi is formed. The wall transforms all energy around it into reishi, condensing it into a green ball before getting launched as a considerably powerful wave that decimates everything in its path. The wave can dispel even after it is launched. :*'Renzan - Hajō Kūri' (連斬 覇錠空蔾, Serial-Slashing Tyrant Lock Void Bramble): A more powerful variant of Hajokuri. After striking the ground, Sumitsukigasa will produce immense green reishi before be absorbed in the ground, forming Hajokuri's elegant fortress to appear in a green, solid, and more defined form which will surround Yushima. There are also various tendrils around the fortress which latch onto the ground beside it. A huge green light shoots into the sky, casting Celtic-like symbol above the area. This then proceeds to absorb the reishi that makes up the envirement (i.e. Soul Society), and can fire concentrated green blasts of energy capable of destroying a large area. It can also block most external attacks * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Category:Male Category:Mod Soul Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon to Fanon